


Bride of Ruby

by LadySirello



Category: Bride Of Chucky - Fandom, Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: AU, Crossover, F/F, Serial Killers, bride of chucky crossover, childs play, killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4935808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySirello/pseuds/LadySirello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven Universe X Bride of Chucky(child's play 4) crossover. Ruby and Sapphire are killers basically. Bride of Chucky is a great movie, I highly suggest you watch it if you havent. Sapphire is Tiffany and Ruby is Chucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bride of Ruby

**Author's Note:**

> Short violence scene in the beginning of this chapter. This is fun to write but kinda tedious since im going off of the actual movie script. Not sure if ill continue this. But Enjoy!

The police officer was driving on the highway in the darkness, dialing up a number on his phone. In the passenger seat, sat a black bag that he had just stolen from the police station evidence depository. 

A female with a sultry voice answered the phone.   
"Hello?"   
"Hey, im on my way," he said, glancing down at the bag,  
"And dont forget my money!"  
His car nearly swerved as the girl on the other line laughed. 

 

"Curiosity killed the cat." 

_____

Officer Bailey sat in his squad car in the empty lot and lit up a cigarette with his zippo. 

He was overcome with the urge to peek inside the mysterious bag. Why did the woman want it so bad? What was in there? 

Just as he was about to look inside, he was grabbed and his throat slashed. The blue girl, dressed in a short, tight dress and high heels, grabbed the black bag while he struggled and bled out. One hand grasped his bleeding neck tighly while the other landed against the car horn. 

She ignored him, paying more attention to the bag of goodies she now had.   
Goodies she had been searching for for years. 

The woman pulled out a ripped red doll head and smiled as she brought it up to her own face.   
"Well hello, dolly dolly."   
_______

Inside her silver camper, the blue woman, named Sapphire, sat on her knees in front of a voodoo star made of sand on the floor, with the doll she had stitched together laying in the center.   
All around them, candles were lit. Outside, a storm was raging. 

Sapphire read aloud from her 'voodoo for dumbies' book, commanding the doll to awaken. 

"Give me the power I beg of you! Awake! Awake!" She chanted, attempting to summon the doll's spirit. 

When the red doll didnt move, Sapphire became frustrated and threw down the book.   
"What a crock," she said angrily. 

She heard a knock on the door and got up to answer it. Upon opening the door, she saw a slighly taller, dark blue girl shivering in the rain.   
"Hey, Sapphire,"

Sapphire looked confused at the girl.   
"What are you doing here?"

The dark blue girl ignored her question.   
"Come on, let me in, ill catch my death out here." 

"Promises promises," Replied Sapphire.   
She opened the door further and moved out of the way to let the soaked and shivering girl inside. 

"Whoooo. Whoa. So how was your day?" The taller girl asked, taking a seat at Sapphire's table. 

"Same old, same old," Sapph replied nonchalantly. 

The dark blue girl reached into her pocket and pulled out a photo.   
"Hey, check it out," 

Sapphire took the photo from the other girl's hand and examined it.   
It was a picture of a dead person covered in blood. Their hands sprawled out across their chest.   
"Who is it?" She asked.   
"You mean who WAS it," the other corrected. 

Sapphire looked closer at the picture. "Oh my god, oh my god, you really did a number on him, didnt you?" Sapphire began, excitement in her voice. "Was it really bloody, did he scream, was he-" She looked closer at the nails of the dead person in the photo.   
"You know, Lapis, this guy looks oddly familiar. I recognize the nail polish," she said suspiciously. 

Lapis looked down at her nails.  
"Shit!" She cursed herself. 

"You never really killed anybody! Did you? Did you, You pathetic worm!" She yelled, throwing the picture at Lapis.   
"Come on Sapph, im working up to it," Lapis replied, getting out of her seat to look for the fallen photo. She was on her hands and knees under the table.  
"Aw man, it took me ten hours to make that thing."

Sapphire glanced down at the floor at her voodoo circle. A wave of shock came over her. The red doll was gone, the sand of the star all messed up with little footprints.   
The blue girl's eyes searched frantically around the camper for the doll. They landed on the sofa. 

There.  
She had to be there, under the sofa. 

"Lapis?" Sapphire asked gently.  
"Yeah?" The dark blue girl replied from her position on the floor. 

"Could you do me a favor and see if my.. Lipstick.. Is under the sofa there?" She asked, pointing. 

Lapis went to get up but was stopped by the other girl.   
"Ah ah ah, stay on your knees, crawl," she coaxed to the dark blue woman. "Good girl," she said as Lapis slowly made her way over to the sofa. ".. Stay on the floor where you belong." 

Lapis laid down beside the couch and stuck her hand under it slowly, her fingers prodding around for the 'lipstick'.   
"Theres nothing under here," Lapis began, and as she looked up at Sapphire for further instructions, a tarantula fell on her face. 

The dark blue woman's eyes snapped shut and she began freaking out.   
Sapphire raced over to gently pick up the spider from the other's face.   
"Charlette, how'd you get out?" She asked the tarantula sweetly, walking over to a small cage and putting her back in. 

Lapis got up and walked over to the campers bedroom. She climbed onto the bed and looked at the other woman.

"Sapphire-   
Well here we are," Lapis began, taking off her shirt. "How long have we been going out now, huh?" 

"What?" The light blue woman replied. Still a little shaken up that her doll was missing. 

"Dont you think youve kept me waiting long enough?" Lapis asked, laying seductively on the bed, looking at the clearly uninterested girl in the doorway. 

"No," replied Sapphire, her eyes still searching for where the doll could be hiding. 

"Oh. You know what  
the French call an orgasm?  
Le petit morte.  
The little death.  
Come on, Sapphire.   
Let's die a little," Lapis said, motioning for the other woman to come over. 

"Ah!" Sapphire suddenly screeched.   
In the corner of the room a red doll now sat, its face pieced together, its clothes old and ripped. 

Lapis got up and picked up the raggedy doll.   
"Hi, im Ruby. wanna play?" The doll asked stoicly.

Lapis was super confused.   
"Where the hell did you get this thing?" She inquired, sitting on the bed and looking at Sapphire for answers. 

The killer sat beside Lapis.   
"Got her from the cops. Shes the actual doll from those murders. Stitched her back together," Sapphire genially informed the other woman. 

Lapis laughed. "Youve got to be kidding me." 

"No im not kidding you, why would I kid you?" 

The taller woman shook her head.   
"I knew you were obsessed, but... Ruby? She's so '80s."

"I'm not ob..."  
"She isn't even scary." Lapis interupted.   
" Yes, he is."   
Lapis grabbed the doll and brought it up to her face, taunting it.   
"What are you looking at, punk?" She asked Ruby, before turning her around and forcefully jamming her into her crotch, pretending to hump her, before tossing the doll away.

Sapphire sighed. "All right. So, I was wrong.I thought she'd make  
an... interesting toy.  
.. Lapis?" 

"Huh?" Lapis replied, turning to face the shorter girl. 

".. You wanna play?"

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!


End file.
